Talk:2203, Year OTT Union Time Line
history mismatch ! new swedan arks had galnet terminals and it was firs colony raided. Gnume (talk) 08:29, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I must overlooked that reference. It should be Holstein that is the first Colony raided as it is them who coin the phrase Neo Vikings. I corrected the 2203 entry. Yes the New Sweden Arks have GalNet Can you point me to the article where I say it was New Sweden? VR Oh and thank you for spotting that!! VR let me check. i think it was new swedan. Gnume (talk) 15:39, September 25, 2013 (UTC) here : Neo Viking Pirates my mistakke new swedan by what you written is the secound colony raided and they did have gal net. Gnume (talk) 15:42, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Still is my mistake...;-)! New Sweden should be the last one they raid before the Nilfeheim Pirates get stopped by the new Union Fleet...again thanks for spotting that...I better go and fix it VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 20:09, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ok but why is it last ? it is the closest system to Nilfeheim no ? Gnume (talk) 23:35, September 25, 2013 (UTC) No the closest system is Holstein (it is the first stop Eric makes on his way to Twilight) I guess I better make a map too. As for New Sweden being last. The Nilfeheim guys are still sore for them moving on and getting the "better" planet. When they finally find New Sweden they go hard on them and as you said New Sweden has GalNet and they know where the Neo Vikings come from and who they are. So they inform the newly formed Union fleet and Nilfeheims pirate days are over. (They have to be last because they know the Vikings from Nilfeheim and have GalNet.) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 23:53, September 25, 2013 (UTC) OK. but New Sweden is still very close to Nilfeheim an in story reason is needed to the Nilfeheim Pirates avoiding them till that late date. Gnume (talk) 00:12, September 26, 2013 (UTC) It isn't that close. But main reason is Space....Space is very very big and even for a space faring society 30-50-100 Light years is not "around" the corner and Space is three dimensional. Meaning in terms of "direction" Nilfeheim and Holstein are closer towards Earth. While New Sweden is technically further away from Earth than Nilfeheim. But most importantly (and for "instory explanation") the Neo Vikings are no Space men, they do not know how to navigate or read charts. Space ship navigation is not like driving a car or boat from point A to B. You can't simply point your ships nose at a star and start flying. To find a specific point or colony is hard. The Neo Vikings simply used the Navigator of the Contact Ship and forced him to Navigate for them. (until they killed him..and then Elkhard does the navigation) They used the Navigation Data of the Contact ship (and all the Colonies the Contact ship had visited and thus already saved in its Log Book) The Contact ship did not visit New Sweden because New Sweden never needed a Contact ship...they were always in Contact via GalNet. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 00:40, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ah. ok. say. why didnt the contact shop has a galnet terminal ? it seemes it would have been fairly stendard equipment for them. Gnume (talk) 00:43, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I have a map of the Galaxy I am using for years. It is called Astro Synthesis and it is 3 dimensional and I have added all sytems I use in my stories. I have not figured out how to represent that 3D map here on the Wiki but I am working on a raster map...but as I said space is big and so is the map and the work that goes in it. Let me finish the time line...or at least a good portion and then I taggle the map. The map will hopefully help us all to get a better understanding how big the Union is..but how small it is compared to the actual Galaxy. One of the biggest revisions I am going to do are travel times. Even the Tigershark can't bridge the distances I am describing as fast as I did. Well thats just som rambling of mine.... ;) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 00:45, September 26, 2013 (UTC) am the last qoustion was why didnt the contact ship had an galnet terminal. Gnume (talk) 01:19, September 26, 2013 (UTC) It does have a Galnet terminal , but the Contact crew landed on Nilfeheim, seeing a snowd in village (the beginnings of Halstaad Fjord) and were greeted by hungry looking colonists. The idea to capture the ship was a spur of the moment thing. The Vikings were let in the ship, they drew weapons and killed the small crew faster than they knew what happened (They let one man live) they had no chance to actually use the GalNet Terminal. Th vikings themselves have no use for the Galnet terminal and call no one Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 08:01, September 26, 2013 (UTC) what about the captured crew man ? he is the one that programmed the computers he could have sent an SOS massage. Gnume (talk) 08:10, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah he could have, but he was not fleet or a soldier just a geeky "Galactic Social Worker of sorts" (Bureau of Colonist Affairs is Government but not Military) He was kept tied up and had a sword or axe or dagger on him all the time. He saw what the Vikings did to his friends. One of them making a Skull cup out of his commanders skull. The events of the capture made the BoCA change their rules and they never let any Colonists into their ships anymore (the set up shelters outside) they have side arms issued and the modern Union BoCA always has a few Expeditionary Marines along (even one Exp. Marine would have stopped the Vikings with their swords and knifes) (Did I ever tell you how much I love our little discussions? -- Thanks for that!!) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 08:21, September 26, 2013 (UTC) thanks. that cleared things up. Gnume (talk) 08:37, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Cool! Well I supposed to write and put up the Nilfeheim Book ...thatt's where the whole thing is explained in a regular story. I am writing about the early days of Nilfeheim as we speak. Never stop pointing things out.... I love those conversations we have. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 12:18, September 26, 2013 (UTC)